minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft:Survival *REWRITE*
Chapter 1 I blinked open my eyes as a watery world spread out before me. Wait a second. Water…?! I was underwater, and I was down deep. I opened my mouth and took in a mouthful of water. I spat the water out, and a stream of bubbles followed. C-crack! A sharp jolt of pain shot through my body, and I frantically swam around, looking for something that would point me towards the surface. Crack! Frantic, I swiveled around a few more times. A placid salmon swam by me. Crack! I needed to get to the surface, and fast. I looked under my feet and saw a tiny cube of light in the distance. Crack! I bolted in the direction of the glowing cube and swam with all my might. My lungs were bursting for air… Crack…! I was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. My clothes were wet, and I could feel it… Crack! Finally, with a splash, I broke the surface. Panting, I treaded on the water for a little bit. I looked around me. Ocean...more ocean...dolphin in the distance...dark hump… Wait a second. I swam toward the dark landmass, somehow not getting tired. Several minutes later, I barely managed to pull myself up onto the island. “Woah…” I muttered under my breath. The entire island was made up of individual, tiny cubes. A blocky chicken waddled past me and made a clucking sound. ''' '''I smiled. I brushed my damp, brown hair out of my face. I stood for a moment and took in my surroundings. There was a beautiful mountain of cubes, which the sun was sinking behind. Wait. If the sun is sinking, it’s going to be dark soon. My instincts told me that I didn’t want to stay out in the dark. I made my way over to a tree and started to climb it, going up blocky branch by blocky branch. I then saw vines dangling down the tree after I had climbed it branch-by-branch, and I muttered something under my breath. I then turned to the side and saw a bony figure pull out a bow-and-arrow. Oh crap. I’m screwed,'' I thought bitterly.' '''The skeleton drew the arrow and it came flying at me.' I almost dodged the arrow, but it hit my arm. I winced and plucked out the arrow. Climbing down, I rested against the tree trunk. I heard a moaning noise, and the smell of rotting flesh filled my nostrils. I gagged on the smell. A green figure moaned and delivered a punch to my stomach. '''''A zombie! I gaped as several more of the zombies came, each delivering a punch to me. I yelped. One of the zombies surrounding me fell to the ground as it was impaled by a silver-colored sword. “Guh…” it moaned as it flopped down, dead. Each of the zombies, in turn, fell dead with a groan. I watched as one of the zombie’s heads was cut off. “Who...what…?!” I wondered who my savior was. I turned and saw a redhead girl with a silver sword. “Who'' are'' you?!” I exclaimed, sitting down flat on my bottom. “The name’s Alex. Now, get your blocky butt up and get moving!” The redhead grabbed my hand and pulled me up. “What’s happening?!” I said, confused. “I’m taking you to my house for the night.” Alex dragged me over to a small cabin that was decorated with what I assumed were torches. A penned-up sheep'' baa''ed in greeting. “So. Who are you then?” Alex asked me. “Honestly? I don’t know. I don’t know where I came from, what my name is, or what I look like.” I replied. Now that we were standing in the torchlight, I got a full glimpse of Alex’s appearance. She had dazzling green eyes the color of emeralds, flowing ginger hair tucked in a ponytail and draped on her shoulder, a green t-shirt, brown jeans, gray boots, a leather belt, slightly tanned skin, and freckles along the bridge of her nose. I felt my face heat up. “So. We don’t know who you are or how you got here, but I do know what you look like.” Alex rested her head on her knees. “What do I look like?” I asked, intrigued. “Brown hair. Light brown skin. Eyes the color of lapis. Light blue t-shirt. Blue jeans. Short gray boots.” Alex explained simply. “Oh.” I nodded. “But, I must ask, what is this place?” I asked Alex out of curiosity. Alex glanced over at me. “Well, if you absolutely must know…” she began. “I want to know.” I clarified. Alex took a deep breath, and let it out as a sigh. “Welcome to Minecraft.” Chapter 2 coming soon :) Category:Minecraft Category:Fanfictions Category:Unofficial book Category:Misskitty58's Adventures